


the corner of my lovesick thoughts

by bapplejack



Series: all we need is daylight [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapplejack/pseuds/bapplejack
Summary: How long did Angela think she could overwork herself before it all caught up with her? Try as she might, Lena's not letting her get back to work until she feels 100%.





	the corner of my lovesick thoughts

As easy as it would’ve been for Angela to wave away her hazy conscious mind and go back to sleep, there was one detail that stood out and set her on edge-- _when did she go to sleep??_

Groaning lowly, she pressed a palm to her temple and sat up. A persistent, annoying ache pounded inside her skull and the room was stuffy and uncomfortable, but despite that Angela’s prevailing emotion was guilt at how she’d somehow fallen asleep when she _should’ve been working._

“Whoa, hey--take it easy, okay? Umm… Here, this should help…” Her eyes were shut, so while she didn’t visually register the figure beside her, the familiar voice was enough to bring her defenses tumbling down, and she let Lena guide her hands to the tablet of aspirin and glass of water.

She eagerly gulped it down, not realizing how thirsty she’d been; how long had she been asleep?

Slowly Angela opened her eyes, fully expecting to see the medbay, but instead…

_My room?_

It was dimly lit, aside from the accelerator’s soft glow in the corner of the room, but she recognized it all the same.

“...You should lay back down,” Lena suggested gently, her smile sheepish and worried. “You still feel kind of hot.” Her hand brushed against her forehead, and all it did was stall Angela’s thoughts further.

“...Uh?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No--but. I should...n’t be here,” she mumbled, ~~reluctantly~~ pulling away from Lena’s hand and throwing the blanket off herself. “I need to go back to work--” The movement only made the headache worse and she winced. “--I don’t even remember how…”

“ _Nooo_ , I am under orders to keep you in bed until you feel better.” Lena reached over for Angela’s shoulders to keep her still.

“I feel _fine--”_ Lie. “--Wait. Orders?” She squinted, uncertain if she was exaggerating or meant it literally.

“Yep. You passed out in the medbay with a fever, so… they took you to your room to rest.”

 _“Why?_ Wouldn’t it make more sense to just keep me there?” Angela asked, mildly irritated. It was an inconvenience to be sure; besides, couldn’t they have just _woken her up?_ Then she wouldn’t have wasted god-knows-how-many hours _sleeping. Ugh._

“...’Cause… They knew when you woke up you’d try to go back to work and it wouldn’t be much of a deterrence if you were right near your office?” Lena shrugged with an apologetic half-smile.

“‘They,’ huh?” Angela rubbed her temple in the hopes the aspirin would kick-in soon. Or maybe she could just ask Lena to punch her out. “Look, I appreciate it, but I’m _fine,_ really, and there’s a lot of work I need to finish--”

“Nope.” Lena crossed her arms in what she probably hoped looked commanding and intimidating, but even with Angela feverish and delirious, she thought it was adorable. Possibly even moreso? “You are on strict orders of bedrest and I am your dutiful guard,” she saluted with a chipper grin.

Angela could practically imagine Jack, Gabe, and Ana with their shit-eating smirks. “You’re not going to budge, are you?”

“Mm-hmmm.” Lena’s grip trailed down her arms and wrapped around her hands. She opened her mouth as if to say something but cut herself short before she bit her lip and looked pensive.

“...What?”

“Nothing!” Lena’s lips twisted up into a reluctant smile.

Angela arched a brow at her, clearly disbelieving. “Just say what’s on your mind,” she sighed, squeezing her hands and tugging her ever-so-slightly closer.

“You’ll get annoyed,” Lena pouted.

“I’m _always_ annoyed, but for you, I make an exception.” With that admission though, Angela had an idea what she was about to say, and she’d already resigned herself to the inevitable _nagging_ \--better it came from Lena than anyone else; she wasn’t looking forward to talking to Jack or Gabe. Even if they meant well, both of them struggled with sincerity; the former leaned towards being too clinical and the latter an irreverent ass.

~~It was easy to see where Jesse got it from.~~

Suffice to say, it was a smart move to leave Lena in their stead to deal with Angela’s surliness; she was the only one guaranteed to make it out unharmed.

“You already hear it all the time, so I’ll give you the short version: take better care of yourself,” Lena frowned. “The other doc on duty said you’ll be fine if you take it easy for a day or so… until the next time you neglect sleep. Again.” She huffed.

Angela shrugged. “Not enough hours in the day.”

“You are so frustrating,” Lena teased with the slightest hint of exasperation. “Do I have to hover? Because I will. I’ll hover every second of every day if you don’t promise to do better.”

“Jack wouldn’t let you.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” She stuck her tongue out.

“Well, maybe I’d like it if you hovered,” Angela smiled coyly. If she was to resign herself to a fate of being locked up in her room, then she might as well be comfortable; she leaned back against the head of the bed and pulled Lena in.

“I don’t believe that for a second. You threatened to shoot Jesse last week ‘cause he hung around so much.” She crawled onto the bed and slid beside Angela, her arm around her shoulder.

“You’re cuter than Jesse.”

“I don’t know how long you’d think that if I was griping at you every day, telling you to take care of yourself.”

“Hmm. Depends how much there is of this…?” Angela leaned forward to press their lips together briefly, before breaking contact as she rested her forehead against Lena’s, who tensed up subtly and laced their fingers together. Even if her skin was cool against Angela’s, she caught the flush of Lena’s cheeks--maybe it was mean, but she thought it was cute.

“Um.” Apparently she hadn’t expected that, and her voice cracked slightly. “I-if you want. I mean. As much as you want…? If you… Yeah. N-not that I don’t… ‘cause I do! I just uh. ... _Ugh_.” She closed her eyes and slumped over, hiding her face in Angela’s shoulder.

It was barely a kiss, but Lena was clearly still adjusting to the circumstances of their dalliance, and perhaps Angela was taking too much enjoyment from her adorable, awkward reactions. “Jesse joked once he’d address me as _Sadism_ instead,” she pondered aloud.

“That’d be kind of hot,” Lena muttered.

“Pardon?”

“N-nothing. I can’t believe I said that aloud,” she whisper-scolded herself, still too embarrassed to pull away.

Angela chuckled and rubbed Lena’s back. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“Mm… _Someone_ has to, and I guess I like you enough to be the one to do it,” she teased as her thumbs idly traced circles into the back of her hands.

“I’d rather you than anyone else.”

“Hmm,” Lena hummed thoughtfully, scanning Angela’s face for any facetiousness. But a split-second later she smiled widely and pecked her on the nose. “Flatterer. You trying to cozy up to me so I’ll let you go?”

“Is it working?”

“Not at all,” Lena beamed.

Angela frowned, though it ended up unintentionally being more of a pout than anything. “Bully.”

“I sure am. I couldn’t wait ‘til you worked yourself sick so it’d be easier for me to push you around,” Lena laughed and brushed strands of hair out of her face. Even if her presence made Angela feel a little better, her head continued to ache and the malaise still plagued her. She simply grumbled and curled up against Lena, doing her best to hide in her embrace.

“You’re always taking care of other people except yourself…” Lena pressed kisses to the top of her head. “I know better than to expect otherwise, like you’d listen anyway,” she teased.

“I might listen if it was you,” Angela mumbled.

“Mmhmm, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Her cool fingers kneaded her back as she continued, “But it’s fine because even if you don’t, I will.”

“Huh?” The fever made her thoughts murky, and to be honest, Angela was only partially paying attention to Lena’s words because of it. “S-sorry… I’m really out of it…”

When Lena pulled away slightly, she practically whimpered for her to stop, but the vocalization got caught in her throat when she saw Lena’s warm, caring smile.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t be yapping away when you need rest anyway,” she chuckled. “Just… keep doing what you do best, doc. You take care of everyone else, and I’ll be the one that takes care of you, alright?”

At a complete loss for words, Angela could do nothing but nod.

Lena’s lips quirked up amusedly. “Think that fever might be frying your brain worse than I thought,” she kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Only if you stay,” Angela finally rested into the bed, her hands gripping Lena’s shirt tightly.

“Oh, _now_ you want me to stay?”

“I don’t think I like this role reversal going on here. Stop being mean to me,” she mock-whined. ... _Mostly_ mockingly.

Lena giggled and laid beside her, being sure to cover her in an all-consuming embrace. “I can see why you do it so much to me now.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Lena made sure Angela was snuggly wrapped up in the comforter and pulled it up to her shoulders. “Anything you need?”

“Just you,” she murmured, her consciousness already fading.

“You already got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i learned they're called psychogenic fevers 
> 
> ~TMYK~
> 
> song title pulled from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmL4hxkmtEg (it's some good gay shit)
> 
> thx for reading!


End file.
